Mistress Nanami
by xUnicornFruitLoops
Summary: Tomoe sees Nanami as more than just a master. (I suck at tittles and summaries) Chapter 2 out now ! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the shrine.

Tomoe doing regular shrine duties, Nanami watching tv about anything that could distract her from remembering she had work to do, Mizuki sleeping around with a bottle of sake within his embrace, and finally the shrine spirits running around in the garden shrieking about a lady bug landing on kotetsus face.

Tomoe sighed as he just got done sweeping through the kitchen. "That stupid Nanami" Tomoe muttered. He heard light snores coming from the main room, knowing it had to be Nanami. "Humans" he mumbled. He than briefly looked over his shoulder spotting her, noticing how she was casually laid back; her hair and attire in a disorderly fashion and a magazine laid out in front of her as if she been actually reading it. Tomoe scoffed at the thought. 'As if she'd be reading. HA! She doesn't even do her REQUIRED duties!

He then walked over, with the attempt to awake the girl from her slumber with thoughts on her being the biggest idiot he knows, besides Mizuki.

"oi you idiot! he yelled out. _wake-_ " was when he caught form of her sleeping figure.

Tomoe couldn't help but think of how much his mistress had grown since then. Surprisingly.

Her long brown hair surrounding her gracefully in an angelic way, her pink lips that were slightly moist and pouty asking to be kissed, her cheeks tinted pink from the humid weather, and then her cute little nose that brought out more of her features. She was absolutely stunning. B _eautiful_.

Tomoe couldn't help but to look at her in awe, she really has grown!

He had to stop his train of thoughts though. How could this mere human be so _captivating_?' _she was his master!_ Yet at the moment he couldn't really care. She smelled so _good!_ Tomoe then leaned over her form, breathing in her natural scent with a sasitfied sigh all thewhile brushing her hair out of her face is when he leaned in, planting just one kiss on her lips when;

-"TOMOE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO NANAMI!" yelled mizuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama H** **ajimemashita** **or the** **characters!**

 _AN: forgot to mention that in the first chapter!_

* * *

As soon as Mizuki rudely interrupted, was when the exact moment Nanami decided to wake up.

She first started taking in her surroundings wondering where exactly where she was and what as all the commotion. She looked like a deer caught in head lights! Tomoe mused.

Nanami then to her shocked looked up at her fox familiar who looked slightly irritated for some reason.

'What's going on? she thought. Why was Tomoe so close to her? It left her a little unsettled & Mizuki, what was his problem? he looked ready to launch at Tomoe.

"What is going ON?" Nanami decided she wanted answers.

Mizuki then chose to come to his mistress's rescue, pushing past a nearly blushing Tomoe, caging Nanami into his arms while glaring at the kitsune for 'nearly' assaulting her.

Tomoe would of probably laughed hadn't he not wanted to chop the damn snakes head off.

It was quite comical actually. Given the fact that the snake ironically did exactly the same thing. Except he actually _kissed_ the land god while she was asleep, causing her to become his mistress, which Tomoe til this day still curses.

"Nanami-chan are you okay? Mizuki cried out. I'm so glad I caught him in the act! Who knows what he would of done to you!" Tomoe rolled his eyes. Mizuki really should of been an actor.

"I'm fine Mizuki." He looked a bit unsure "Really I am" she smiled and patted his letting him she really was actually okay. "although I'm a bit confused, what happened?"

Mizuki's eyes then lit a flame as he glared at the fox. "Tomoe was going to touch you Nanami-chan! I say we get rid of him, you know he's an old fox, he's probably thought you were one of the tanuki girls from the red light district!"

Her doe like eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Tomoe decided that this was enough and that after everything was cleared up the snake was really going to be dead for sure.

"Nonsense, I wasn't doing anything of that sort. I was simply going to wake her up for making such a mess." Tomoe turned his back walking away meaning the conversation wasn't up for discussion. "Dinner will be done soon, so I suggest you get tidied up."

* * *

"That girl he mumbled. What exactly was I thinking? he mused. He was unknowingly chopping up a bunch of mushrooms aggressively for tonight's dinner. "And curse that damn snake! Making me look like such a fool"

"Ne, Tomoe"

 _crap! did she hear any of that?_

His body tensed up for a minute but then he continued to cut up the mushrooms. What exactly did she want? Dinner wouldn't be ready for another 30 minutes.

"What are you making"? _She's curious about that!?_

"Miso soup, now don't you have work to do? his tone was filled with slight irritation. "Dinner would be done so would you so kindly leave? You're a distraction, Shoo!"

She frowned at his comment but made her way out of the kitchen to her room.

* * *

Soon dinner was done and they were all silently eating. Mizuki still looked at Tomoe wearily while Nanami frowned at all the mushrooms,picking them out with disgust.

Dinner was finally done and all the occupants went to their rooms for the night.

Tomoe felt like he needed a break. He went out on the porch rubbing his throbbing temples while drinking sake enjoying the moonlight scenery. He was sighing out 'Finally some peace and quiet.' He felt like the atmosphere was full of awkwardness. He didn't need that right now. But Of course anything blissful comes to an end.

"Tomoe?" Her voice was full of concern and that irritated the fox greatly. he sighed loudly. 'What is it now? He looked back at her, ready to yell at her for not being in bed but her eyes they were wide and teary. Maybe it was the moon reflecting in on them? he sighed. He shouldn't have drank tonight.

"Nanami what's the matter _now_? Did you have some sort of nightmare? He clenched the words out.

"No" she responded quickly

His features wore a mask of confusion and slight anger.

"Then why are you up? Honestly when was he going to catch a break? 'You'll be tired in the morning and when i'll- umph!

Nanami had somehow captured the foxes lips stealthily. The foxes eye widened seeing as she caught him off guard he pulled back slightly before he smashed his lips back onto hers forcefully. They lip locked in a passionate kiss full of love and desire for one another. Sighs and groans escaped their mouths but Tomoe decided to pull back before this went to far. They were panting now. Faces both flushed as they faced away from each other not believing that actually happened.

Tomoe was the first to break the silence.

"Nanami-? he still was panting. Why did you?" He couldn't even finish the sentence, he didn't understand.

"Thank you Tomoe." She smiled so widely at him, her gaze pure and innocent fulled with love and adoration. Why is it that she looked at him in such a way? He was undeserving of it.

"What are you thanking me for? _Why?_ Nanami I don't understand?" If she was referring to his job as familiar it was his duty to assist his master so there was no need to thank him.

She somehow captured his lips again but pulled back immediately.

"Thank you Tomoe for everything. If it was possible her smile grew even brighter. 'You have done so much, & for that I want you totake three days off!

Three days off? There was far too much work to do.

"Nanami don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable? Who would do the work those three days then?"

"Mizuki will" she responded back instantly.

"HA! the snake? He dosen't even do his own duties so what makes-"

"I _demand_ you too _._ " she said seeing as he was a little apprehensive. Is she crazy?! This was the damn snake they were talking about!

Nanami not leaving any room for up for argument, bid Tomoe goodnight with a slight kiss on the cheek vaguely reminding him of what occurred moments ago.

Tomoe flushed at this.

Before Nanami walked off, she called over her shoulder, smile still etched her face, scolded him about how he couldn't go to the red light district, and not to drink a lot over the course of those three days off.

He chuckled at this smiling lightly, shaking his head at her still childish behavior. "Foolish woman"

 _"Yes indeed you have grown Mistress Nanami._ His smile growing wider at the thought of it. ' _for I will still continue to serve you still until the end of time I swear to you on it."_ He said while Promising it to the moon

Yes tonight was definitely a beautiful night.

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOO!~ How'd I do? :D I fixed everything up since it was a tad bit rushed, but I think I did pretty damn good! & Check out the 'Horizontal line'. I'm glad that it's here it most def helped alot and this website is pretty tricky. It took me a while to actually update this without messing up I was like "What the fudge did I do? OMG DID I DELTE THE STORY!? kill me now!" thank god I didn't!~ anyways Thanks for reading guys there will be more to come!**


End file.
